lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-38601454-20190627175109/@comment-37879183-20190627193207
Sophitz comes back from the Matchmakers and she remembers that Fitz said he wasn't sure if he could handle being a bad match, so since she wants him to be happy and thinks that he'll be happier without her as Unmatchable, she breaks up with him. But she doesn't want him to feel guilty about being the reason behind their break-up, so she doesn't tell him she's Unmatchable. Fitz is really upset, but he tries not to let it show, although he does a bad job and mopes around the house a lot, annoying Biana SO MUCH. But of course, he promised Sophie that she could set the pace for their relationship and decides that he's not going to talk to her because he's worried it will upset her. Same with telepathic conversations. Keefe, now that his bestie is out of the picture, tells Sophie he likes her and they date. Unfortunately, she holds hands with him multiple times without gloves and he, as an empath, can tell that even though she's convinced herself that she's over Fitz, she still loves him in her heart. Keefe and his father are starting to be on slightly better terms and they train together, helping Keefe figure out that he's been mistaking romantic and platonic love when reading heart emotions. Eventually, Fitz decides to hold a Winnowing Gala, hoping to meet someone new so he can get over Sophie and just let her go for good. Biana is super frustrated and wants to stop the Gala, knowing that Fitz still likes Sophie, but she doesn't know how to stop it. Keefe, who is realizing that his feelings for Sophie are beginning to fade now that she's dating him and that she doesn't really love him romantically in her heart, also realizes that the Gala should be stopped. He decides that he needs an insider to break into the Vackers' house, so he goes to Biana since she can help him break in. Together, they break into the Gala, taking a very confused and oblivious Sophie with them. They intend to slip elixirs into the food or unleash Gulons or muskogs or imps or something and are sneaking around, possibly with Biana vanishing and Keefe in disguise as one of Fitz's matches (this could get really weird as Keefe and Fitz end up dancing together or if Keefe starts flirting with one of Fitz's matches while he's disguised as a match). Anyways, Keefe, Biana, and Sophie get caught because their imparters get a call or their panic rings buzz or their disguises wear off or Sophie is dancing in disguise with Fitz and he recognizes her. So they have to go to London for some reason and battle it out, but first Sophie or Fitz briefly tell the other something about still liking them (maybe Fitz is dancing with Sophie in disguise and he tells her about him liking Sophie no matter what). Anyways, they fight the baddies in London and Fitz nearly dies, Keefe and Biana find a clue about who her parents are, and the book ends. Maybe Fitz and Sophie work it out, maybe Shannon leaves that for the next book.